piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Dig Spot
"That's not true. I am not obsessed with treasure." - Will Turner Definition One frequent task is to hunt for buried treasure on a specific island. You can identify possible dig spots as a patch dirt. A green circle appears if your pirate is very close to one. There are numerous dig spots on each island and in each area. . Once you find a dig spot, use the Shift key to make your pirate "dig" in hope of finding a quest item. If there is something to be found, the pirate will then begin to dig and a chest will emerge from the hole. If the quest is found, it will immediately update your Quest Journal and may add to your inventory (like found gold). Often a message "Nothing of interest here" will appear, in which case there is no point trying that spot again. Other times, after the animation of your pirate's digging, you get the message "No quest items found." Digging again in that spot, even digging there again immediately, will often produce the desired quest item. Game Note During this time of digging, which can take a few seconds, you are VULNERABLE to attack! If you are attacked, the pirate will stop digging immediately. Also, the spots listed below are not complete and may change. If you find a dig spot that is not listed or moved, please feel free to add or edit it. If you're looking for multiple things like sword upgrade quest, then you can wait a minute and the spot will reappear. Spots originally were not represented by a X on a patch of dirt and you had to locate them yourself. This was likely done to help players locate the hidden sites much easier. Port Royal A dig spot can also be found in front of the entrance to the Wicked Thicket. *And another farther down the beach, by the Sand Crabs. *Two spots appear on the side and in front of the blacksmith/gunsmith shops near the docks. *In the cemetery, right in the center Wicked Thicket There are a couple of spots near the rock archway by the scorpions. Governor's Garden *A spot overlooking the pond. And one behind the big tree. Royal Caverns Tortuga *On the far beach, in front of the Tattoo Parlor. *In town, on either side of the courtyard *There's one by Hendry Cutts. *And one by Millie Cutts cabin. *And one in the Swamps in the south end on a small land mass. *There's one on the hill near the Fabiola's gypsy cart. Rat's Nest *By the burning house and near the well. Misty Mire *By the Fly Trap Tortuga Graveyard *Before reaching the pond *Also another is found near the left side of swamp in the Tortuga Graveyard. Padres Del Fuego *Dig spot in front of gypsy Valentina. *Another is in front of Romany Bev, another gypsy with a carriage, near the volcano right in front of her *Another one by Roland Raggart to the west of him in the corner. *Another to the west, on the other side of the rocks by the fort. Beckett's Quarry Catacombs *Dead-end, near Undead Gypsy and Undead Raiders Lava Gorge Devil's Anvil *By the dinghy. *On the far side, near the giant scorpion. Driftwood Isle *Near Bronze John ; beware of the crabs that spawn there. Isla Cangrejos *You have to dig up not only a key, but also a severed arm here. The spot is next to a grouping of huge boulders at one end of the island. Many crabs protect it. However, as of June 25th, 2010 it is not showing up in the spot illustrated. *from the pic above turn around and head up that hill that the new location By the graveyard section. Isla Perdida *Near the center of Queen's Nest, in a tree grove by nests, and surrounded by many Wasps. *By the waterfall, west of the rock bridge. Isla Tormenta *Center right of the map, near the Urchinfists Hint- It is much easier to go in with some higher-level friends to help and guide you. Rumrunner's Isle *One dig spot is near the door to the hidden room filled with rum. Beware the wasps. *Also in the next section of trees moving away from the trapdoor. Beware it is close to a Dread Scorpion. *Another is on the other coast, so circle the whole island, it'll be on the other shore. *The "Rum Celler" is located near - but inland from - Bastian Craven (needed in one of the Black Pearl quests Outcast Isle *On the central island, looking toward the outer isle with the stumps on it. Kingshead *Between the group of rocks against the wall directly to the left as you enter the main yard through the main entrance from the docks. *In the back left corner as you enter the main yard through the main entrance from the docks. It is right next to the large tree. *Up a set of stairs to the left just when you reach the top of the tree lined path. It's across from the stairs to get to Remington the Vicious. Category:Locations Category:Quests Category:Game Play